


you light a fire inside of me

by tol_sirion



Category: Actor RPF, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_sirion/pseuds/tol_sirion
Summary: Being around someone like Joe Keery has always been a whirlwind, ever since they were first introduced on Dacre’s first day of prep and Joe had looked at him and smiled all slow and crooked and shaken his hand, introduced himself and then taken him all around the set, talking a mile a minute. Dacre hadn’t felt unwelcome for a second.
Relationships: Joe Keery/Dacre Montgomery
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	you light a fire inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> okay, look. i originally posted this on my [tumblr](https://etterklang.tumblr.com/post/188868447642/you-light-a-fire-inside-of-me) for stranger things day, but turns out my blog is so new it doesn't show up in any tags. i wasn't originally going to post this on ao3 at all, but i got annoyed when it wouldn't show up so here we are. i blame it entirely on the stranger things bloopers giving us no joe/dacre content.

Being around someone like Joe Keery has always been a whirlwind, ever since they were first introduced on Dacre’s first day of prep and Joe had looked at him and smiled all slow and crooked and shaken his hand, introduced himself and then taken him all around the set, talking a mile a minute. Dacre hadn’t felt unwelcome for a second.

Of course it’s no different when they meet again after way too long apart. Filming ended, press tour was separate for season three, and then Dacre had gone home for a while. Communicating isn’t easy when they live on different continents with entirely different timezones. But Dacre really didn’t expect for it to be so explosive.

Thing is, the entire experience of filming for the show was explosive. They’d film their scenes and then Joe would come over to his trailer and they would kiss, a lot. And fuck a lot. Turns out, practicing for close-contact scenes is a great icebreaker. Could anyone blame Dacre for grinding up against Joe on every chance he got, though? Joe didn’t seem to mind, not with the way he’d catch up to Dacre afterwards, push into his trailer after him and show him how all of it affected him.

And coming to New York for photoshoots and realizing Joe’s there, too, he couldn’t give up the possibility of them meeting up. Joe had been more than eager to, and seeing him again was amazing. Really fun. And during the entire time they’re having lunch, Dacre can’t help but notice how Joe’s eyes keep falling to his mouth. And his beard, possibly, because when they first met up he’d run a hand over it and looked a little awed.

And it’s nice. Fun. And see, they’re only a few blocks away from Dacre’s hotel. Inviting Joe over is practically expected etiquette. And the moment the hotel door is shut, Dacre’s pushed back against it and Joe’s mouth is on his, hands gripping the lapels of his coat.

He’s barely got time to kiss back before Joe is pulling back, panting a little.

“Sorry,” he says, and begins to smooth down the fabric, not looking at him. “I just– you look so fucking good and it’s been ages. I shouldn’t have assumed it was okay, but I–”

“Hey,” Dacre reaches out to cup his face, making him look up. Joe does, eyes searching. “It’s okay. I promise. I, uh. Missed you.”

Joe smiles, small. “Missed you too.” he says, and then leans in again, kisses him all soft. Dacre smiles into the kiss, and then Joe’s mumbling against his mouth. “But I kinda want you to give me rugburn with your beard.”

Dacre snorts and almost bites him by accident, but when he looks, Joe looks serious, despite how he’s blushing.

“Wait, really?” he asks.

Joe nods, biting is lip, and runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah. I guess that’s a thing, now.”

“I guess so.” Dacre agrees slowly. He’s already getting ideas. First, though, he pulls Joe back in for more kisses, and Joe’s enthusiastic when he kisses back, moaning into his mouth and wedging a thigh between Dacre’s legs.

“Fuck, okay,” Dacre finally pushes him back a little and strips his coat off, feeling like he’s overheating. “Get on the damn bed, Keery.”

Joe salutes him, the fucker, and practically saunters over to the bed, stripping off his own jacket and hoodie as he goes. Dacre watches him go, watches him bare his skin, and god he wants to get his mouth all over that. Lick him from shoulder to ass and get reacquainted properly. By the time Joe’s on the bed, he’s naked, shameless like always, and Dacre hurries to try and catch up. He gets his shirt off by the time he gets there, and ignores his jeans for now in order to climb onto the bed and move over him.

Joe reaches up to cup his cheek, thumb running over his bottom lip, and Dacre opens his mouth and lets him push it inside, pressing down on his tongue. Then he _sucks_ and Joe’s eyes go dark and heavy.

“Fuck,” he mutters and Dacre bites lightly before pulling off.

“You said something about a beard burn,” he says, and Joe groans and covers his eyes with an arm.

“You’re gonna kill me.” he says, and Dacre just shrugs and kisses him, quick.

Then he’s kissing his way down Joe’s chest, and he takes a moment to rub his cheek against the hair there. It probably looks ridiculous but it feels nice, even more so with the beard he’s got going on, and Joe’s always been hairy. Fuck if Dacre hasn’t loved coming all over his chest hair and rubbed it in there to get him good.

He licks over a nipple, his hands running slowly up and down Joe’s ribs, and Joe lets out a breathy laugh, his hand going to Dacre’s hair to run through it. Dacre’s got a goal now, though, so he doesn’t spend too long there, making his way down. Joe’s cock is half-hard against his hip, and Dacre hums and presses a kiss to the tip, then drags his tongue over it. Joe chokes on a sound, hand tightening in his hair.

“Fuck, I missed this,” Dacre sighs, shifting to bite at Joe’s hip, scraping his teeth over it. Then he shoulders his way between Joe’s thighs and kisses the inside of his left.

“Yeah, me too,” Joe says, sounding a little shaky. Dacre grins and _bites_, and Joe jumps, gasping. “Oh fuck.”

And it’s fun. Rubbing his cheeks against Joe’s thighs, kissing over them, biting down and leaving bruises Joe will have long after Dacre’s gone back home. And Joe reacts so beautifully, gasping with every scrape of his beard, groaning his name when he licks over reddened skin. His cock is leaking all over his belly, and Dacre’s _aching _in his jeans.

“Jesus, fuck, come on,” Joe’s not above begging, it seems. “Please.”

“Please what?” Dacre replies, pushing himself up to look at him. Joe’s panting, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead.

“Please suck me off or something,” he says, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. “Come on, be nice.”

“I’m always nice. Gave you what you wanted, didn’t I?”

Joe tries to swat at him, but then goes to clutch at the bedsheets when Dacre does exactly what he asks. He takes hold of Joe’s dick, curling his fingers around the base, and gets his mouth on him. And it doesn’t take long, not when he’s got Joe all worked up already. Just takes his tongue dragging along the underside of his cock on the way up, then sucking around the head, jerking the rest of him, and then Joe’s grabbing for his hair again.

“I’m gonna–”

Dacre just hums, taking him in deep, and Joe’s cock twitches, again, and he cums over Dacre’s tongue. Dacre pulls back, and the last of it gets in his beard. He licks his lips and gets up on his knees, yanking the belt of his jeans open to get a hand inside, sighing when he can finally get a hand on his own aching cock.

When he glances up, Joe’s pushed up on his elbows, watching him wide eyed and slack-mouthed, still trying to catch his breath.

“Holy fuck.” he whispers.

And shit, Dacre’s vain, okay? He gets off on having people looking at him like that, like he’s something beautiful. And Joe always does that, is always looking at him like that and touching him soft all over when they’re together, and fuck–

“Lemme see,” Joe mutters, looking down to where Dacre’s hand is moving inside his pants, and Dacre grits his teeth but lets go so he can get his pants down to his thighs, enough to bare his cock, and then he gets right back to jerking himself off.

“Yeah, shit, like that,” Joe sighs and sits up better, leaning forward to get a hand on Dacre’s chin, thumb smearing his own come through Dacre’s beard, and Dacre’s lost to it, unable to look away from him.

He comes like that, breathing heavy, jerking himself. It almost takes him by surprise, and he has to squeeze his eyes shut as he groans through it. When he finally manages to open his eyes, hand stilling, Joe pulls his own hand back. His tongue drags over where his thumb is wet with his own come, and Dacre feels his cock pulse in his hand.

Joe just grins.


End file.
